


You mended my heart

by Fanfic_writer_fire



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Love, M/M, Sadness, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_writer_fire/pseuds/Fanfic_writer_fire
Summary: Goku and chi-chi get a divorce goku left in sadness leaves to the forest where vegeta finds him and saves him but what happens when romance blossoms?
Relationships: Goku x Vegeta, Kakavege - Relationship, Vegeta X Goku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been beta read thank you beta reader!

Goku Smiled. He had an amazing training session with Vegeta today! He walked home, his cheery dorky smile still stuck on his face with each step. Goku opened the door and he smelled this odd smell it smelt of sweat and... he couldn't quite place his finger on it. 

Chi-chi reeked that was his conclusion as the screechy woman stomped towards him she had clearly been crying her make up off and dress ruined.

"You idiot!" She shouted sobs quickly becoming loud "What?" Goku asked confused "It was our anniversary you jerk!" She shouted throwing the calendar at him, Goku picked it up confused

"Anniversary?" He asked confused. chi-chi yelled at him before grabbing some papers off the desk "Here!" She shouted and handed them to him "What is this?” He asked 

"These are divorce papers" She said, his suitcase already packed. Goku frowned "Divorce?" He asked "Yes, you idiot. It means I want you to leave!" Shouted chi-chi "When do I come back?" Goku asked.

"Never. I never wanna see your face again!" Shouted Chi-Chi, throwing Goku’s suitcase outside. Goku frowned. “But Chi-" He said as she slammed the door in his face, sobs coming through it.

Goku started to cry. Once it was clear she was not opening that door he picked up his clothes sighing softly and flew away. Tears of pain, regret, and sorrow making it hard to see, dripping onto the grass below as he sat on the cliffs edge staring up at the moon.

Where would he go now? Those thoughts racing through his head. To clear his head he stripped down naked and jumped into the lake. The icy feeling felt good against his naked body. He swam down to the bottom unaware of his lungs losing oxygen. He caught his fish and swam up, the burning in his lungs now to much to ignore he gasped For air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long the beta reader (thank you btw for doing this for me!) had issues with one of the paragraphs! It’s fine tho

Goku sighed after eating his fish. He got dressed in his gi and started training, his thoughts focused on chi-chi’s words, tears streaming down his cheeks before a voice broke him out of his trance. "Kakarot?"

Vegeta was sitting on the couch after having another panic attack about his past, which he refused to share. Bulma was getting pissed by her husbands secrecy, she was his wife! He could tell her anything!

"Vegeta!" She kept on nagging, Vegeta tuning her annoying babbling out, she reminded him of Frieza; a lot of orders but no power to get anything to actually get anyway to do anything unless you count the fact she could kill you with her screeching.

"What if I don't want to tell you!" Vegeta Shouted back finally getting pissed "ugh! All you saiyen acting tough!" She Shouted vegeta growled "don't insult my race woman.." he said a deathly promise in his voice Bulma humphed and stormed off vegeta sighed and walked to his room stripping off his armour he stepped into the shower the scalding hot water burning like being stuck in flames

He frowned as the water touched his face running shampoo through his hair he ran his fingers through it as well a deep sigh leaving his lips he was miserable with bulma that was undeniable he couldn't deal with the woman Anymore and she couldn't deal with him she was getting older and more snappy meanwhile he maintained his youth he was doomed to live longer then his kids wife and sorta friends 

Well except one kakarot will live as long as him. Vegeta closed his eyes and turned off the shower stepping out he dried himself putting on boxers and black jogging trousers and a black tank top he saw his daughter bulla look at him"where you going daddy!?" She asked vegeta looked at her he couldn't exactly explain to a 5 year old who watches barney that he's going out so to clear his head because her mothers being to difficult to deal with 

So he sighed "I'm going for a run princess.." he said "can I come!?" She asked excitedly vegeta frowned and mentally groaned but to be logical he couldn't think of a lie "fine.." he said walking back in and getting his daughter dressed in her pink tracksuit and trainers "now remember princess you have to keep up" he said bulla nodded excitedly "ok daddy!" She said she was a daddy's girl always has been it driver bulma mad and caused vegeta to smirk 

Vegeta opened the door and ushered his daughter out before that blasted woman came to check he left a note on the table they started to jog down the street bulla running vegeta jogging he saw his daughter was having difficulty to keep up so he slowed down bulla pointed to someone "daddy! Uncle goku!" She Shouted vegeta followed her line of sight and nearly fell over to see goku training in the forest a suitcase beside him and tears going down his face 

"Kakarot?"He asked confused the younger man stiffened


	3. Goku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my beta reader!

Goku sighed after eating his fish. He got dressed in his gi and started training, his thoughts focused on chi-chi’s words, tears streaming down his cheeks before a voice broke him out of his trance. "Kakarot?"

Vegeta was sitting on the couch after having another panic attack about his past, which he refused to share. Bulma was getting pissed by her husbands secrecy, she was his wife! He could tell her anything!

"Vegeta!" She kept on nagging, Vegeta tuning her annoying babbling out.

"What if I don't want to tell you?!” Vegeta shouted back, getting pissed. “All you Saiyan’s acting tough when really you’re just a race of weak monkeys!" She shouted, Vegeta growled. "Don't insult my race woman.." He said in a growl.

Bulma humphed and stormed off. Vegeta sighed and walked to his room stripping off his armor. He stepped into the shower, the scalding hot water burning like being stuck in flames.

He frowned as the water touched his face, running shampoo through his hair, he ran his fingers through it as well. A deep sigh leaving his lips, he was miserable with Bulma; that was undeniable. He couldn't deal with the woman anymore and she couldn't deal with him, she was getting older and more snappy meanwhile he maintained his youth. He was doomed to live longer then his kids wife and kids and few friends.

Well except one, kakarot will live as long as him. Vegeta closed his eyes and turned off the shower, stepping out he dried himself, putting on boxers and black jogging trousers and a black tank top. He saw his daughter Bulla look at him. "Where you going daddy!?" She asked. Vegeta looked at her, he couldn't exactly explain to a 5 year old who watches barney that he's going out to clear his head because her mothers being too difficult to deal with.

So he sighed. "I'm going for a run princess.." He said "Can I come?” She asked excitedly, Vegeta frowned and mentally groaned but to be logical he couldn't think of a lie. "fine.." He said walking back in and getting his daughter dressed in her pink tracksuit and trainers. "Now remember princess you have to keep up.” He said. Bulla nodded excitedly. "ok daddy!" She said, she was a daddy's girl. aAlways has been, it drove bulma mad and caused vegeta to smirk.

Vegeta opened the door and ushered his daughter out before that blasted woman came to check. He left a note on the table, they started to jog down the street, Bulla running, Vegeta jogging. He saw his daughter was having difficulty to keep up so he slowed down. Bulla pointed to someone. "Daddy! Uncle goku!" She shouted, Vegeta followed her line of sight and nearly fell over to see goku training in the forest, a suitcase beside him and tears going down his face.

"Kakarot?"He asked confused, the younger man stiffened.


	4. Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short lol  
> Again thank you beta reader!

Goku felt awkward. Extremely awkward.

He saw Vegeta put air pods in his ear as he jogged. Goku felt his face flush. The shorter saiyan clearly jogging but Goku was still having a hard time catching up. Vegeta was fast, extremely fast, Bulla was jogging along side him and Goku felt embarrassed at the fact he had to run to keep alongside a blue haired toddler while her father was merely jogging.

They arrived at capsule corp and vegeta took the air pods out his ears he turned them off and stuffed them in his pocket. Goku was wondering what the shorter saiyen was listening to. Bulma ran outside immediately checking on Bulla "Aww baby!? Did Vegeta hurt you!?" She asked, immediately checking for injuries "tch... the child's fine woman" Vegeta said Bulla frowned as Goku did the same.

"Whats Goku doing here?" Asked Bulma curious.” “Goku's woman divorced him" Vegeta said bluntly. Goku's frown deepened 'woah vegeta what a way to sugar coat it' Goku thought sarcastically. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Bulma was suddenly shocked. "She did!? Oh Goku!! I'm so sorry.” She said apologetic "It's not your fault..." Goku mumbled a wave of sadness overcoming his mask.

"Hey, you can live here!" Said Bulma. Vegeta nodded and left the room, probably going to train, Goku thought with a bitter laugh; that was the reason chi-chi left him "Com’on, Goku I'll show you to your room!" Bulma said 

Trunks saw his dad in the gravity room, fighting in 700 times earth gravity. His father was shirtless and soon wiped his forehead turning off the gravity. Vegeta walked out, that was odd, his father never ended this quickly. He should know! Trunks hid behind a corner shock, still coating his features

Goku was lying in his bed, an empty feeling in his heart he hated thinking he always thought of despair and anger. Tomorrow he had to face the gang and to be completely honest? He wasn't ready not by a long shot but then again when was he ready?


	5. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks beta reader!

Goku was dressed in a black fancy suit that had gold lining with a orange tie and his hair slicked back. He walked onto the field seeing Vegeta standing near the corner in an almost identical suit except with a royal blue tie. 

He saw his ex, Chi-Chi dressed in a hot pink knee high dress, her hair done up, kissing a man who was taller then himself, and had brown hair was kissing each other, making out. His hand sliding up her dress made his stomach feel sick.

She got over him already!? They've barely been divorced for a day!

He was silent as he walked towards the table, her friends glaring at him. Goku felt small,despite his massive power and size. His eyes downcast as he walked over to the food table but when he got there, for once Goku's didn't have an appetite. His stomach doing flips when he saw krillin looking at him confused, hell all his friends but Chi-Chi were looking at him worriedly when he moved away from the table.

Goku was a very social saiyen, he liked being in crowds, he didn't mind people fawning over him but he opened the gate and walked away. Vegeta had left to the gravity room, he never saw goku leave. Goku was to depressed to listen to the happy beating music, he was to depressed to stay and watch Chi-Chi kiss another man.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see an alley, a rough looking man smirking at him. "Hey you." He said. Goku sighed and nodded. "Want some drugs? I can give you them for a special price?" The man asked, a smirk on his face, Goku tilted his head "Whats a drug?" He asked innocently. 

"A drug is something that makes you happier.” Smirked the man. goku frowned but brightened at the idea. He didn't like his heart aching, it hurt. He didn't like feeling sad. "Sure!" Goku said brightening at the idea of being happy again.

But at the risk of his life, he never knew that if he did he would've said no. The man smirked and pulled out some needles. Goku scrambled away. "Needle!" He shouted in fear the man frowned. "I can give you it in another form but it will cost more" Said the man, Goku nodded and the man smirked taking out a package "Here, that will be 400 zeni." Said the man.

Goku pulled the money out of his pocket, being a part of the briefs for the time being and the money from mr. hercule made him a rich farmer.

The man put the money in his pocket “They will run out, come here every week for more and remember don't tell your friends about me! They'll just make you forget them and make you sad again.” The man said.

Goku nodded "How do you use them?" Asked Goku "Eat them" said the man, he had created a tablet to do the same effect as needle drugs so he could range to more people illegally who are afraid of needles.

The man disappeared into the shadows and Goku walked into his room, he laid on the bed fumbling with the Packet. He felt like he didn't want to do this but he put them up to his mouth and swallowed, instantly feeling happier.

Unaware of how bad they were damaging, him he walked back out, a smile on his face. Vegeta rose an eyebrow, he smelt something that was getting him high just smelling it, it smelt like the woman's vodka and medicine in hospitals except much stronger he scowled and covered his nose, something was up And he was going to find out what.

Meanwhile Goku partied and Chi-Chi glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know these are short sorry lmao


	6. Side effects part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry their short but also thanks beta reader and you readers!

It's been a few days since the party and now, Vegeta and Goku were sparring. Vegeta frowned as he saw Goku grip his head. "Kakarot take this seriously." Vegeta growled flying to the ground with Goku. "I'm sorry Vegeta, my brain hurtssss…." Goku whined. "Your head idiot, you don't have a brain." Vegeta said a growl.

Goku frowned at him and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I'm hungry." Goku said with a smile on his face. He remembered it was lunch time, walking out. Vegeta frowned and followed him "Oh hey dearies!" Bunny said, she had made them lunch. Goku started to eat and so did vegeta.

Vegeta choked on his food when Goku finished his third sandwich. That wasn't odd, but the words that came out of his mouth made it odd. "I'm full..." He said, patting his stomach. Vegeta continued to choke, Goku frowned and hit him in the back. Vegeta swallowed the piece of bread. "what!?" He asked, his voice strained.

"I'm full." Goku repeated, Bunny fainted and Bulma ran over, placing a hand to his head. "Com’on guys." Goku asked Vegeta was looking at him with worry, and Trunks was beside his mother "Any other symptoms Goku?" Asked Bulma.

"I'm not sick!" Goku denied. "You never pass up food!" Trunks said "the idiot said his head hurt." Offered Vegeta, rolling his eyes. "Want some aspirin? You must have the flu or something! Can saiyens even get the flu? Vegeta?" Asked Bulma frantically.

"Yes woman, as much as I hate to admit humans and saiyens have similar bodies." said Vegeta, rolling his eyes, Bulma glared. "Not the time smarty pants!" She said as vegeta rolled his eyes, preparing to leave. "Where do you think you’re going?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"To train!" Yelled Vegeta. "Nope! you’re taking care of Goku for the weekend while me my dad my mum and trunks go to a convention!" Said Bulma. Vegeta huffed. "Fine... but you better upgrade the gravity machine!" He said, crossing his arms. "deal" said bulma with a grin.

"I'm not sickkkk." Whined Goku as he was bombarded with blankets and pillows after being put on the couch. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "No training!" She yelled and Goku whined but he knew better than to anger bulma it wouldn't end well if he did.


	7. Side effects part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah thanks beta reader!

Vegeta saw Goku leaning over his shoulder, he snapped the book shut and looked at him. "What?" Vegeta asked glaring. "You’re reading." Goku said,his head was still pounding. "So?" Vegeta .asked. "I've just never seen you read before." Goku said. "Well I'm not an idiot like you now am I?" Vegeta asked. 

"Brush your teeth Kakarot.." Vegeta said, Goku was confused when Vegeta got off the seat. “Why?" Goku asked. "Because your breath is enough to kill someone!" Vegeta said inching away from Goku. The taller was silent before an evil smirk crossed over his face. "gettaaaaaa.. " He said. 

Vegeta frowned and Goku pounced. He smirked as he breathed into Vegetas face causing Vegeta to cover his nose and cough scrambling and by accident he kicked Goku in the cock. 

Goku immediately put his hands over it his face twisting in pure pain "owww!" Goku whined. He got off Vegeta with a wave of depression over coming his once happy face. Vegeta saw Goku shuffle out the room, making Vegeta chuckle. He must've kicked harder than he thought. 

Goku brushed his teeth. He was sure his cock was bruised. Goku finally stopped waddling and saw Vegeta drinking hot chocolate. "where can I have some geta?" Goku said. "Stop calling me geta!" Yelled Vegeta, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "Aww but your name is so long." Goku said. Vegeta sighed. pinching the bridge of his nose. "All you need to do is add a ve at the start of it!" Vegeta shouted angrily. 

"Can I have some please VE-geta?" Goku said. He was tired of arguing. His head hurting to much for it, Vegeta sighed,this was going to be a long weekend.


	8. Weekend part 1

Vegeta was sitting in bed, his clothes ruffled. He had just had a nightmare. Goku walked in. "Hey geta!" Vegeta turned to him, there was that smell of vodka and something stronger.

He covered his nose and grunted when Goku got closer, Vegeta looked at him. "Brush your teeth." He grunted, sliding back towards the edge of the bed. Goku frowned but nodded and left, coming back shortly. "Better?" Goku asked Vegeta nodded. "I felt your ki rise." Goku said. "You ok?" He asked.

Vegeta nodded biting his lip and looking away, the nightmare fresh on his mind and for once he wanted to tell the big idiot part of his life that he wished he hadn't gone through. The demons that clawed him day in and day out.

He sighed but alas that will never happen. "Com’on ,Wanna watch a movie?” Asked Goku, Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Why watch one of those useless picture boxes?" Asked Vegeta. "Cause we can't train!" Said Goku.

Vegeta frowned but shrugged and got off the bed, they walked to the living room sitting on the couch. Goku put the dvd in the DVD player. "He ate their head!?" Vegeta shouted in shock, Goku chuckled at his friends reaction.

Vegeta was exhausted, the nightmare having mentally drained him, he fought to keep awake. Eventually he lost the battle and rested his head against Goku's shoulder falling asleep, Goku’s arm around his shoulder. Goku was blushing, he had no idea why he was reacting this way to his rival but vegeta looked so... unguarded.

It was cute in a way his eyebrows weren't furrowed and he didn't have that scowl or those eyes that stared into your soul. It was adorable, Goku felt the heat radiating off Vegeta and was shocked by it, he was also fighting to stay awake he put his head on Vegetas and fell asleep.


	9. Nightmare

Yesterday went by fast. Both saiyens doing their own thing. Goku was bored and decided to venture around capsule corp despite knowing the place like the back of his hand. 

Goku found Vegetas room, which he found because of the large hole in the wall caused by a short tempered prince. He opened the door slowly. 

Goku nearly fell down when he saw Vegeta bobbing his head to his wireless head phones,his phone in his hand and reading the book called “You’re more evil than my heart' 

He seemed distracted and Goku decided to make his presence known,he pulled the book from Vegetas hands,shocking the other saiyen who pulled his headphones down in a snarl while Goku looked up with a cheery expression on his face. 

"What you listening to geta?" Goku asked "None of your business clown" Vegeta said "pleaseeeeee" Goku whined. Vegeta sighed; he was not up for a fight. He gave goku his head phones and Goku put them on.

They're coming, creeping from the corner  
And all I know is that I don't feel safe

Goku frowned, call him stupid but this didn't seem like Vegetas type of music, well he didn't know Vegeta listened to music at all.

I feel the tapping on my shoulder  
I turn around in an alarming state  
But am I loosing my mind?  
I really think so

Goku looked at Vegeta who was looking out the window. Silence between them.

Not a creature in sight  
But what you don't know is thatMy breathing gets faster  
And so does my heartbeat

It was catchy, Goku could hear that but it didn't seem like the princes style. He decided to listen more, maybe it would make sense to him later, somehow he doubted it. 

Already feeling his heart clench in pain and sadness feeling like Vegeta had something he wanted to say but his pride held him back.

I wish this was over  
I wish that this was a dream butI created a monster, a hell within my headNowhere to go, I'm out on my own

But Vegeta had bulma, he had trunks! But the more he thought about it the more he wondered what was Vegetas secrets? He kept in a lot, his eyes trailed over vegetas face and frowned worry evident in his eyes.

Oh I'm so scared  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own  
My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmareWait, something doesn't feel right (feel right)  
No, something seems wrong (wrong)

Goku wanted to stop, he wanted to stop hearing this, he was an idiot that was for sure but...this song had him captivated. He was desperate to know why Vegeta listened to this song and knew if it was nothing and he just liked it and Goku took the headphones off it would offend vegeta so he kept them on.

And I've been feeling this way (oh that's too bad), for far too long  
As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colderAppearing young, while I'm growing older

Goku frowned, biting his lip worriedly. usually the drugs kept him from feeling like this but the pain in his heart made it stop its effect. He knew if he had his tail it would be low and sad. Vegeta was still staring out the window a lost look in his eyes.

I collapse to the floor and scream:  
"Can anybody save me from myself?"

Goku saw vegeta lost within his thoughts and he felt like crying. If this was what Vegeta felt, he didn't know anymore ,he didn't know if his life was falling apart. First chi-chi and now the possibilities of Vegeta being depressed?

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared (oh, oh I'm so scared)  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

Goku sighed, it all had to be a coincidence right? No way was Vegeta depressed. The arrogant saiyen always seemed well, not happy but had control of his emotions it was hard to think Vegeta was just as hurt as him.

Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own  
My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmareWalk into the latch, I find myself looking down  
Frozen still with fear, now I'm plunging to the ground  
If only I knew how to fly, then I could convince myself  
This isn't my time to die

Goku sucked in a breath, he felt his heart clench in worry and sadness. He wondered why he felt so sad like this. He loved his friends, that was his answer but was their something, a little doubt screaming at him saying “no,Vegeta isn’t a friend” and he was more it hurt to hear because it made his heart hurt more.

Instead I'm rocketing faster, and faster  
I dive, fall to the floor  
And when my body crashes to the pavement  
I'm right back where I was before

Goku saw Vegeta look at him as his hands moved up to his head, preparing to take the headphones off.

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scaredI created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared, no, no  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

Nowhere to go, I'm not on my own

My mind impaired to wake me from my nightmareAwake me from my nightmare  
(I'm so scared) Awake me from my nightmare  
(I'm so scared) Awake me from my nightmare  
(I'm so scared!) Awake me from my nightmare

Goku took the headphones off a smile, on his face;his perfect mask. "Thanks for letting me listen to your music geta!" Goku said as he walked out. 

He took a jug of water and all the tablets in his hand, he knew that it was going to take a lot to get him happy again and it was going to make him happy!

He swallowed them all. His heart started racing, his lungs hurt and his heart beat too fast. He stood up but stumbled to the floor making a bang, the last thing he saw was Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks running towards him before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short


End file.
